Rostro Sonriente
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Los ojos le empezaron a picar y Winry estaba segura de que lloraría. Como no estaba segura de si estaba bien despertar e incomodar a Edward con sus sollozos, hizo lo que el sentido común le dictó: —¡Arriba, dormilón! —dijo jalándole las sábanas.


**FullMetal Alchemist es y será de Hiromu Arakawa. Al cabo que ni lo quería.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 48<strong>

**ROSTRO SONRIENTE**

_Capítulo Único_

—¡Buenos días, Al! —chillaba una sonriente Winry, más feliz que nunca. El receptor del saludo le correspondió con igual entusiasmo y ambos se dirigieron juntos a la cocina.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los hermanos Elric habían regresado a la casa Rockbell del tan dichoso Día Prometido y eso tenía altamente feliz a la mecánica de automails. No cabía en sí misma de la alegría por tenerlos allí junto a ella, tanto así era que solía llorar a menudo todavía, a pesar de que habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde su llegada. Normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba sola, por las mañanas o antes de dormir, porque le había dado la impresión de que ni Ed ni Al ni Pinako tenían idea de qué hacer con una llorosa ingeniera.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy, abuela? —preguntó la jovencita poniendo la mesa, titubeando entre si poner o no un vaso de leche en el lugar de Edward. No estaba segura de querer torturarlo hoy también y desde tan temprano. Acabó colocándolo. Ella no era tan buena persona cuando se trataba de ese rubio.

—Waffles —respondió Pinako y Alphonse y Winry se relamieron los labios con anticipación.

La primera ronda de waffles fue a parar en el plato de Alphonse, él estaba aún recuperando las fuerzas y la condición de su cuerpo, por eso tenía un montón de concesiones.

—¿Quieres un poco más de miel, Al? —ofreció la Rockbell más joven y el chico asintió entusiasmado. Winry le sonrió en respuesta y derramó el líquido amarillo sobre el desayuno de su amigo de la infancia—. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Ed?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, luego respondió:

—Lo dejé dormido al levantarme. ¿Quieres que lo despierte?

Ganándole la intención, Winry se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de los presentes en la cocina con un "yo voy". Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación que Edward y Alphonse compartían. Tocó una vez, dos veces, mas nadie salió. Bufando algo molesta, entró a la habitación sin más miramientos.

Lo que sucedía allí dentro era algo extraño. Edward estaba aún dormido a pesar de que los rayos del sol que entraban por el gran ventanal le daban de lleno en la cara. Su respiración era acompasada y su rostro lucía una sonrisa.

Sí, sin duda estaba dormido.

Edward no sonreía así de grande cuando despierto, por lo tanto eso sustentaba la hipótesis de Winry acerca de que él continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente y sin pesadillas, aparentemente, y a la rubia le dio lástima despertarlo. Se deslizó despacito hasta su lado izquierdo, de manera que le tapara los rayos del sol y así evitar que se despertara pronto. Admiró su rostro dormido y sonriente durante un buen rato y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. La sonrisa de Edward era hermosa.

De improvisto, los ojos le empezaron a picar y ella estaba segura de lo que sucedería después: lloraría. Como no estaba segura de si estaba bien despertar a Edward con sus sollozos e incomodarlo con este hecho, procedió tal y como el sentido común le dictó.

—¡Arriba, dormilón! —dijo jalándole las sábanas.

Para empezar, ella estaba allí para despertarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, es una explicación a la última escena del opening RAIN de FA: Brotherhood. Si ustedes ven su calendario, hoy puede considerarse como el día "503" latino, pues nosotros escribimos las fechas por día y mes, no por mes y día.<strong>

**Lo que sea, hoy hace tres años que me inscribí en Fanfiction. Ya no recuerdo por qué tardé tanto en publicar un escrito. Ahora hasta tengo 35 en menos de un año. Qué se le va a hacer.**

**Gracias por sus cometarios anteriores, pronto serán respondidos, que ahora estoy en exámenes. Y de antemano, agradezco a quien quiera comentar este nuevo drabble.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**_Última edición: 15/03/2012_  
><strong>


End file.
